1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to gaskets for containers. More particularly, it relates to an O-ring gasket that soft seals a container and allows gas to escape from the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
O-rings used as gaskets or seals for containers are known in the art. However, O-rings are typically used only as seals to prevent any air or gas from entering the container that it is being used to seal, rather than also as mechanisms by which air or gas can escape the container. Additionally, conventional O-rings have a circular cross-section and are thus prone to deformation when they are mechanically compressed or when a force, such atmospheric pressure, is applied to them. This deformation compromises the seal and allows unwanted gas to infiltrate the container and potentially alter the substance within the container.
Accordingly, what is needed is an O-ring that withstands deformation and allows the escape of gas from within a container of which the O-ring is supporting the seal. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the art could be advanced.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.